Last Goodbye
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura has been with Sasuke since the race of Idate, but lately things are happening and he has been growing distant. Can she save him from the darkness that will consume him? Rated MA: Mature Audience (Explicit Lemons & Some Language)
1. Last Goodbye

Last Goodbye

Sakura had been dating Sasuke since she was being treated for her shoulder wound during the race with Idate. Sasuke had called her reckless and told her not to do it again. He then hugged her telling her that she was more precious to him than she thought. A few weeks later things took a turn for the worse, the fight on the hospital roof between him and Naruto made Sasuke unreasonable. She fought with him frequently nonstop since that day. She had intervened and Naruto avoided her because of it.

"You're always in my way Sakura!" he yelled, "butting in where you don't belong! It was between Naruto and myself! Stay the hell out of it" He yelled as he pushed her away from him, her back slamming into the wall harshly.

"Oh right, Cause killing your team mate is the coolest new trend! You are such a bastard Sasuke and I can't stand to be around you anymore!" She turned and grabbed her bag and shoes and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

On her walk to the hospital, Shizune told her that Naruto was in exam room 2b waiting for her to heal a dislocated shoulder, and Kakashi was in exam room 4D waiting on her to treat his over-used sharingan. Sakura opted for Kakashi and informed Ino that Naruto needed help. She didn't want to see him in her current state.

Kakashi's gaze met hers and he knew. "What did Sasuke do this time? I can see you're hurting Sakura" He'd always been like a father to her, stepping in when Orochimaru had been absent. Almost as if Kakashi was making up for her loss.

"Sasuke is being Sasuke. I walked out before I punched him all the way to Suna." She said calmly while starting his eye treatment, Kakashi was silent as he let her focus.

"Sakura, keep in mind that he is confused. His brother made him feel weak which angers him greatly. He loves you and you jumped in harm's way between he and Naruto, he could have killed you, a fact not sitting well with him right now." Kakashi explained. "However, I can see something is bothering him."

Sakura thought about it for the rest of the day. She knew how to make it up to him, giving Ino money she asked for a pair of panties, a matching bra and a similar negligee. Sakura specified pink cause it was Sasuke's favorite color on her. She got home with the outfit to see a note that Sasuke was on a mission and would be back that night. Sakura started dinner and let it simmer as she showered, dried her hair and put on her new outfit. She stepped from the bathroom when she heard him calling her name.

She walked down the stairs, "I'm home Sasuke-kun." He looked up as relief filled his eyes, along with regret. Sakura took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen so he could sit as she served him his favorite dinner. Sasuke frowned, he messed up, he should be the one doing something for her.

"Sakura, let's go out. We can have that for dinner tomorrow" he said. She nodded and started putting the food away. He saw lust in her eyes as he slowly undid his shirt, nodding towards their room, Sakura merely slid up onto the table and pulled Sasuke to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sasuke's hands slowly untied her robe and slid his hand beneath it to gently caress her breasts. Her soft moan made him smirk, pulling back he slid her robe off and spread it on the table behind her. His gaze raking over her new attire, approval filled his eyes as he leaned in, brushing her lips with his. "Absolutely beautiful Sakura"

His hands slid under her negligee and slid it up and off of her before tossing it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Soft chuckling filled Sasuke as he saw her new undergarments. He unclasped her bra and tossed that over his shoulder also. Leaning down he took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, sucking it on occasion before turning to the other to do the same.

Whimpers left her mouth, growing in tempo as she struggled to get his clothes off. Sasuke merely grabbed her wrists in one hand and pushing her back, he pinned them to the table. He slowly traced her collar bone with his tongue, moving one hand agonizingly slow down her body. She moaned softly as his hand traveled between her breasts, stopping their journey down to circle around her nipples in the infinity symbol a few times before journeying down once again. His fingertip dipped into her belly button, circling around it a couple times. He smirked at her labored breathing.

He slid his fingers down to press the tips against her heat, groaning at how hot and wet she already was for him. He would see to her pleasure first. He moved his hand in light circles, pressing harder, then lightly in alternating patterns. She whimpered as her hips tried to match his fingers. She cried out softly as he lightly slapped her wet heat. "Don't move or I will torture you longer Sakura." He whispered.

He slid his hand up her waist and slid it beneath her panties to roll along her sensitive clit. Sasuke pressed his fingertip against it hard, rolling it around before sliding his finger deep into her snug heat. Sakura couldn't hold it back as she cried out his name. 'finally' he thought as he removed his hand, sliding his other hand away from her wrists he kissed her lightly. "do not move your wrists Sakura" she nodded and Sasuke slid her panties off and threw them to the side, not caring they landed on the counter somewhere. He slid down her body so his head was between her legs. Sakura let out a loud whimper as she felt Sasuke circle her clit with his tongue before sucking it into his hot mouth. Sakura's cries increased as she begged Sasuke for more.

Sasuke swirled his tongue around her clit once more before plunging it into her wet heat. He could feel her tighten around his tongue, it was getting harder for him to control himself, he was so hard he was in pain. Sakura somehow knew as she pulled him up. "Please Sasuke, ease us both" she moaned as his hot hands traveled along her slim stomach. He carried her up the stairs to their room and sat on the bed, laying on his back he maneuvered so they were facing opposite ends. Sakura turned around and gripped his shoulders as she worked her slick heat back and forth over Sasuke's clothed arousal. Groaning, he tried to yank his pants off. "Sakura get these damned things off, I want to feel you grinding your hot little pussy into me."

Sakura used her chakra to cut his pants off, she immediately pressed into him, rocking slowly over his arousal, gliding it between her petals to grind along her clit. He groaned at the heat as he gripped her waist, pressing harder. "Harder, ride me harder Sakura." He lifted her waist and she slid onto him directly, both crying out at the same time.

"Damn, you're so hot Sakura" he groaned as she moved slowly, teasing him. He felt himself start to release, Sakura telling him he needed to release first. She moved her hips faster and harder, her heat tightening around him. "Shit Sakura!" he groaned as he spilled into her, the intensity leaving him breathing harshly. He immediately flipped over, the movement making him harden within her once more. "Your turn"

He pulled his hips back slowly only to slam back into her, she cried out as he pushed her legs open, thrusting deeper, tempo increasing as he pounded within her. Sasuke could hear her breathless whimpers and moved even faster, grinding into her clit in short, swift contact with it, sending shocks throughout her body each time.

"Come on Sakura, cum for me baby." He said as he thrust harder into her. Sakura gripped his arms as her body tensed up shooting her into a release so intense she was afraid. "It's alright, ride it out, just ride it out Sakura. I'm almost there"

"Sasuke, it won't stop" she cried out as the intensity was too much on her body. Sasuke groaned and filled her once more. Once the tremors ceased, he pulled her into his arms, caressing her back gently.

"It's ok Sakura, we're done, it's over. Just close your eyes and breathe." He whispered into her ear. He had never felt anything like that before and because of it, he knew he had to leave. He placed her on the bed and covered her as he stood to get dressed. He looked back once more before closing the door behind him. Sakura's eyes opened and she grabbed the box from the table. After getting dressed she left also.

She met him at the gate. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night Sakura" he said before stopping before her. He knew she would find out.

"This is the only way out of the village, I knew you would leave so I wanted to give you this. Don't open it till you get to where you are going" she said, fighting back tears as she held out a small box. Sasuke took it gently. "Goodbye Sasuke" she whispered as she walked back towards the Uchiha compounds.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

Sasuke arrived at the sound village and rented a room. His heart ached and he pulled the box out of his bag. Opening it, he saw a tape that said "play Me" so he put it in the player and watched as Sakura sang.

"_**I don't wanna walk away**__**  
**__**I don't wanna lose you too**__**  
**__**Sometimes the best thing to do,**__**  
**__**is to let you go**__**  
**__**Baby, I can't have you no more**__**  
**__**I'm tired of getting hurt, and I'm tired of putting up with all your lies**__**  
**__**look at me in the eyes, and tell me that you need me**__**  
**__**Cuz right now I'm leaving**_

_**I can't stay around and act if there's nothing wrong between us two**__**  
**__**And I can't live another day not knowing where my heart belongs or is it for you**__**  
**__**I know I deserve better than this, I know I can do better than this**__**  
**__**So why should I even try I'm letting you go, this is my last goodbye"**_

Sasuke watched as sorrow and pain were in her eyes, he knew she felt his distance over the past few days and knew it was leading up to this and he felt like such a jackass for hurting her.

"_**I can't believe you called me that night, and I thought that everything was going alright**__**  
**__**You let me on, got me thinking, what's going on**__**  
**__**But I can't help it but to blame myself**__**  
**__**For the actions that I made, so blind to see what a fool I've been**__**  
**__**So stupid of me, I could've just walked away, and never come back, and never come back**_

_**Chorus x2**_

_**Every night I cry myself to sleep, and I wonder if you ever did care**__**  
**__**Cuz how I feel, no one can compare cuz everytime I would always be there(be there)**__**  
**__**By your side, was what I felt was safe**__**  
**__**But now I know it was nothing but a fake (but a fake)**__**  
**__**And now it's my time to walk away,**__**  
**__**I know that you'll be happy cuz now I won't get in your way"**_

Sasuke's heart clenched at the last verse, she felt she was in his way because that was what he had told her. That she was always in his way. Regret filled him to the core when he realized how much of a fool he had been

"_**Chorus x2**_

_**I don't wanna walk away**__**  
**__**I don't wanna lose you too**__**  
**__**Sometimes the best thing to do,**__**  
**__**is to let you go**__**  
**__**Baby, I can't have you no more"**_

He opened the box again and saw 2 envelopes, one with read me first on it. He opened the envelop to see a letter.

_Sasuke,_

_ I thought we'd have had more time before you were pulled from us by your need for revenge. I can only say that I am sorry I didn't get the chance to really tell you, I guess you have a decision to make on your own about the path you take. Just know, that no matter where you are, we love you._

_ Sakura_

He opened the second one to find 3 images. One image showed a pregnancy test that read positive, flipping the image over, the date was 4 days ago. He looked at the next one of an overall shot of her stomach, twins, the date was 2 days ago. The last was a close up, a boy and a girl, the date, was that morning. He put the pics down finally understanding why she was so angry at his actions to Naruto. He packed everything and decided to go back to Konoha and hoped he wasn't too late.

AN: Chapter two coming out soon


	2. With Arms Wide Open

With arms wide open

(I am making it 8 months later. Sasuke had a lot to think about and he decided that he needed to think it all out while being away from Sakura as she influences him the most in this story)

Sasuke had just entered Konoha to find Kakashi at the gates. "I see you opened her gift to you?" He asked leaning against the frame. He had one hand holding his book open reading it while seeing Sasuke out of peripheral vision.

"I made a mistake Kakashi, everyone does. It's what makes us human. I came back for her because here is where I need to be." Sasuke told him walking past him into the village. He knew Sakura had given birth and that he had missed it, he needed to figure out if this is what he truly wished, giving up his revenge on Itachi.

He stopped at the hospital and bumped into Ino. After pleading with her to let him see his 2 children, Ino relented and allowed him to see them in private, but left to inform Sakura. Sakura entered the room to hear Sasuke singing to them softly.

"Well I Just Heard, The News today

It seems my life is going to change

I close my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face"

Sakura watched from the shadows, masking her chakra as she saw tears trickle down his cheeks. Sasuke Uchiha was actually crying over something, and it wasn't an angry something, it was something he had helped create for the world, a legacy.

"With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open"

Sakura watched as he played with their tiny hands, listening to them coo in excitement as if they knew Sasuke was their father. Sakura forced herself to stay silent to watch further.

"Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man, I have to be

I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life

Chorus"

Sakura stood, eyes wide open as she stood in shock, Sasuke seemed to genuinely care for their children. The life they created, she expected him to abandon them, but here he was, standing before her, singing to their children.

"If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope they're not like me

I hope they understand

That they can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And they can greet the world

With arms wide open

"Chorus"

Sakura stepped from the shadows, and silently walked up behind Sasuke and slipped her arms around him, laying her head on his back. He took a deep breath and turned to face Sakura. "Sakura, I am sorry, I messed so much up and I don't know if I can ever make it up to you. But I would like to try" he whispered as he slid his hands to cup her cheeks.

Sakura smiled and leaned into his touch, brushing a light kiss over his lips. "Sasuke, we all make mistakes. We are all human, it is how we learn. I could not make your choice for you, in the end only you could. I am glad you made the right one" she whispered as she hugged him close. Sasuke hugged her in return before picking her up and carrying her back to her office in the hospital wing. "Sasuke, It's been so long. Where did you go?" she asked as she sat on her desk.

"I had to think, I couldn't come home and I didn't want to go to Orochimaru, so I just took off to think and I went to see Gaara. He let me stay till I could sort my thoughts." Sasuke answered, he slid her legs apart, sliding between them he kissed her gently. "I missed you Sakura, so damn much it felt my heart was going to be cut from my chest"

Sakura pulled Sasuke to her and sliding her legs around his waist she kissed him deeply as her hands slowly pulled his shirt up so she could unbutton it. She slid it off without breaking the kiss before moving to undo his pants. Sasuke slid his hand up her exposed leg to brush her inner thigh lightly. He bit her bottom lip lightly as he slid his hand further up to brush along her inner folds. "no panties Sakura? Really? My future wife not wearing them to work? I will have to punish you for that." He whispered.

"I knew you were here Sasuke. My panties are in the desk. Have been since Ino came and told me you were here to see your children." Sasuke smirked, she had only removed them when she discovered he was there. He slid his hand along her slick heat, pushing his fingers into her folds to glide along her clit, swallowing her loud moan.

Sakura slid her own hands within his pants to grip his hardened erection and slowly began to move her hand up and back down. Sasuke groaned before pushing her hand away. "Stop that, if you keep doing that it will be an end too soon for us." He growled out moving back long enough to pull his pants down. Sakura leaned forward and pulled him to her kissing him heatedly.

Sasuke whipped the items off her desk and pushed her onto her back, forcing her legs to part further. He leaned down and slid his tongue along her folds, smirking when he heard her moans. He slowly traced the seam of her folds teasingly as he felt her body quiver in excitement. He slid his hands up her thighs to part her folds, holding her open for him to flick her clit with his tongue.

Sakura whimpered while moving her hips towards his mouth. Sasuke circled her clit with his tongue and sucked it into his mouth hard. Sakura moaned louder as she pleaded with Sasuke for more. He slid two of his fingers deep into her slowly as he sucked her clit slightly harder. He loved when she cried his name, she wasn't quite there yet but when she did, he would reward her.

He applied more pressure to her clit as he pumped his fingers into her harder and faster. Sakura gasped at the pace before she screamed out his name in frustration. He let out a smirk, he slid up her body and kissed her deeply before thrusting into her tight heat hard, swallowing her cry. Her hands automatically grasping his waist, legs curling around his thighs. She knew she couldn't control him when he was beyond lusting for her.

Sasuke's hips moved back and plunged back into her with such grace and majestic power that all she could do was hold onto him. Sasuke groaned softly into her neck as her hands traced his back. In secret he loved when she would move her hands like that, it made his arousal heighten. Sakura nipped his ear gently as she lifted her hips up, angling herself for his deeper thrusts, loving his groans. Sasuke moved his hips in a circle, his pelvis rubbing her clit constantly, teasing it. Sakura whimpered as she begged him not to stop.

Sasuke groaned as he began thrusting once his need for release calmed down. He wanted this to last and please her better than he ever had. He moved harder as he pounded into her, her back sliding along the desk each thrust in. He could feel her tighten around him and he slowed down and moved in a circle once more. Sakura whimpered in frustration. "Sasuke stop teasing me, I need to finish before someone comes in" She dug her nails into his back harshly. He gasped at the pleasurable pain that followed, grabbing her hands he slammed them onto the desk single handed while his other hand held her waist in place as he pounded into her harder than before.

Sakura almost believed he was angry but as she closed her eyes, she vaguely heard his command for her top open her eyes. Upon opening them, she saw his sharingan swirling, Sakura whimpered as the pleasure spiked higher and higher. Just before she could release, he pulled out and yanked her body off the desk and flipped her, pressing her stomach down on the desk.

Sakura gripped the desk as he slammed back into her, his hands holding her hips steady. Between his hips pounding into her and the edge of the desk rubbing her clit, she gripped the desk tighter and held on. Sasuke reached around and rubbed her clit fast, sending Sakura spiraling into a release so intense she shook from the force of it. Sasuke gripped her hips tighter as he pounded a few more times, burying his face in her neck to muffle his whimper before she felt his release burst into her, so hot it made her gasp. He held her as he pumped his hips a few times making sure to empty into her completely.

Their panting filled the silent room, Sakura half slumped over her desk, Sasuke with his head buried into her neck. Before either of them could react, the door whipped open and Naruto ran in screaming "SAKURA HINATA GAVE ME A B…." His excitement over hinata giving him a bunch of ramen was cut short before he ran out screaming his eyes were burning. Sasuke made a clone and used it to close the door, locking it.

Sakura slid upwards and pulled her clothing back to rights, Sasuke doing the same. "Sakura….I want to be home. I want a life with you, the kids, and I want us to live at the Uchiha compound. That apartment is not right for you, it's too small. "he said sitting into a chair.

Sakura knew he was right. "We will see Sasuke. I agree that moving in with you is the best choice, but we will see if you truly want to be home with me and the kids." She walked up to him and sat on his lap. "By the way, we have a daughter named Mikoto and a son named Fugaku" She watched his eyes for their reaction.

Sasuke pulled her close to hide his tears in her neck. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you Sakura." He whispered. He cried softly for a few minutes. "This is the best thing anyone has ever given me. And I am proud to admit it is a gift from you Sakura" She hugged him tightly.

"I will have my things packed and ready to move after work." She whispered. He shook his head no, then explained that he would pack and move all her things and that he would be at the hospital after her shift ended with a stroller to walk them home.

AN: Next chapter Preview….

"Naruto, do you even KNOW how to assemble a crib?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, watching Naruto as he read the instructions.

"Mhm….that's what I thought. This little thingy with the twirls on it goes into this spot….i think we're screwed Sasuke….we don't have enough of those things." He said, Sasuke growing more impatient and irritated.

"I'm going to screw you up if you do not stop goofing around! I only have a few hours to assemble it all and then I have to go get Sakura and my 2 kids. Stop goofing around and get it done, damn loser" he shouted.


End file.
